


Sparkle Motion [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next week, Gerard woke up every morning to a new list of Words that Describe how Gerard is In Bed pinned on the fridge. It disappeared after one of them wrote, ‘Sparkle Motion’ because, Bob explained to Gerard, they felt they’d nailed Gerard’s essence with that one.</p><p>A podfic of Sparkle Motion, written by Bexless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle Motion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparkle Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231202) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This was recorded for the 2011 [#InformalTwitterPodficExchange](http://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23InformalTwitterPodficExchange) for [](http://jenepod.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jenepod.livejournal.com/)**jenepod**

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Sparkle%20Motion%20by%20bexless-paraka.mp3) (34 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Sparkle%20Motion%20by%20bexless-paraka.m4b) (42 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:47:31


End file.
